Cafeteria
by His Highness Grell Sutcliff
Summary: Kolejny fanfick fem! Grell x William! (Ah, jak ja kocham ten pairing!) Grell i jej młodszy brat, Ronald, pracują w londyńskiej kawiarence należącej do Erica Slingby'ego. Pewnego dnia w kawiarni zjawia się zwykły, niczym niewyróżniający się mężczyzna... Co dalej?
1. Chapter 1

Postanowiłam napisać krótki fick Grell x William, ale zamierzam dalej pisać "Shinigami Haken School Days!". Po prostu ten wymaga mniejszego nakładu pracy i jest miłą rozrywką.

Rozdziały będą krótsze, będzie ich mało. Przewiduję dwa, może trzy.

Zapraszam~

Jesień w Londynie nie różniła się zbytnio od innych pór roku. Było mokro, dżdżysto i szaro a w powietrzu wisiały ciężkie, deszczowe chmury zwiastujące rychłą ulewę. Dobiegała właśnie godzina 8:00, więc miasto tętniło życiem ludzi idących do szkoły i pracy.

 _Dzyń-_ zadzwonił dzwoneczek w niewielkiej kawiarence na rogu Baker Street i Royal Square nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, ot, zwykła kawiarnia z czerwonym szyldem i białymi krzesłami z ratanu, prostymi dekoracjami z motywami aniołów i kwiatów przywodzących na myśl epokę królowej Wiktorii.

"Księżniczko, obudź się! I idź odebrać zamówienie." -Zaśmiał się wysoki blondyn z kozią bródką pstrykając czerwonowłosą dziewczynę o zielonych oczach w nos. "Zakochałaś się czy co, że jesteś taka rozkojarzona?" -Podał jej do ręki kartę dań. Szef był wyrozumiały, w końcu dziewczyna nie była wiele starsza od niego, ale nie lubił olewania swoich obowiązków.

"Hm? Co? A nie, nic. Jest w porządku~" -Zachichotała ruda zakładając biały fartuszek z falbanką. "Nie mogę zasnąć, Eric, koty mają chyba porę godową czy coś." -Grell, bo tak miała na imię drobna kobietka, puściła mu oczko i wyszła na salę idąc prosto do jedynego zajętego stolika pod oknem.

"Dzień dobry, co podać?" -Uśmiechnęła się najsłodziej jak tylko potrafiła podając wysokiemu brunetowi w prostokątnych okularach kartę i czekając aż coś wybierze. Przy okazji przyjrzała się mu bliżej, lubiła obserwować klientów, każdy był inny, każdy był ciekawy. Nie wiedziała tu znaków szczególnych, ot, garnitur, nienaganne włosy, lód w oczach.

"Czarną kawę, bez mleka i bez cukru." -odpowiedział brunet bez choćby spojrzenia w kartę, był zbyt zajęty codziennym numerem "The Times". Nie patrzył nawet na kelnerkę, zdawał się być jakby..nieobecny duchem. Wyciągnął ze skórzanej aktówki notes i zapisał w nim dzisiejszą datę.

"Oczywiście.~" -odpowiedziała Grell znikając na zapleczu kuchennym. "Jedną czarną kawę, bez mleka i cukru, Ronnie." -Powiedziała do młodego blondyna przysypiającego przy blacie. "I nie leń się, inaczej nigdy nie zarobimy na wynajem czegoś porządnego..." -powiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem. Mała kawalerka zdecydowanie nie była odpowiednia dla rodzeństwa, chcieli się postarać o coś lepszego...

"Oczywiście, już..." -Mruknął Ronald wstając od stołu i ziewając przeciągle. "Jestem śpiący...Siostra, mam już tego dosyć. Nigdy się nie dorobimy na pracy w kawiarni!" -Mimo wszystko wstał i włączył ekspres do kawy poprawiając blond włosy.

"Nie marudź, braciszku, odkuwamy się od dna~" -Pacnęła go w głowę siadając przy stole czekając za kawą. "Lubię tę pracę a Eric jest miły. Mogliśmy mieć gorszego szefa, nie sądzisz? Ciesz się z tego co masz i nie marudź." -Wstała i wzięła przygotowaną przez brata kawę. "Jutro będzie lepiej."

 _Tylko kiedy będzie to jutro? Powtarzasz to od miesięcy, Grell...-_ Przeszło przez myśl Ronaldowi gdy patrzył za odchodzącą siostrą. Czemu oni zawsze musieli mieć pod górkę? Najpierw odszedł ojciec zostawiając ich samych a potem umarła matka. Mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

"Pańskie zamówienie." -Położyła przed mężczyzną kawę znów posyłając mu swój najlepszy, firmowy uśmiech. "Życzy pan sobie jeszcze czegoś?" -Zapytała poprawiając fartuszek. Żałowała, że nie ma słodkiego kostiumu pokojówki albo czegoś w tym stylu. Wyglądałaby tak uroczo!

"Dziękuję, to wszystko." -Mężczyzna cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od gazety. "Ile płacę?" -Cały on, perfekcjonista pilnujący wszystkiego już na samym początku. Wolał mieć to już z głowy by po wypiciu kawy móc natychmiast wyjść bez zbędnego tracenia swojego cennego czasu.

"Funt pięćdziesiąt, proszę pana." -Ceny kaw, dodatków, wszystkich ciastek już dawno miała w głowie. Nie musiała się ich specjalnie uczyć, po prostu samo weszło po kilku miesiącach. Taki urok pracy kelnerki w kawiarni pana Erica Slingby'ego.

"Proszę." -odpowiedział mężczyzna kładąc przed nią banknot pięciofuntowy. "Reszty nie trzeba, za miłą obsługę." -Typowy angielski dżentelmen, dał napiwek choć tak naprawdę nawet nie spróbował jeszcze kawy a już na pewno nie patrzył na obsługę. Był tutaj właściwie pierwszy raz i nie znał jeszcze tej dzielnicy, wszedł do pierwszej lepszej kawiarni.

"Dziękuję i życzę smacznego~" -Wzięła pieniądze ze stołu uśmiechając się tak, by choć na chwilę uchwycić jego wzrok, ale on bardziej interesował się widokiem za oknem. Kobieta więc zniknęła na zapleczu wrzucając napiwek do wspólnego słoika, który dzieliła z bratem.

Natomiast mężczyzna wypił kawę i wyszedł rzucając krótkie "Do widzenia". Dzwoneczek zadzwonił po raz kolejny zwiastując wyjście klienta. Nic nie znaczący, szary londyńczyk ginący w tłumie takich samych jak on mężczyzn w garniturach, z aktówkami i nienagannie ułożonymi włosami. Mimo wszystko to właśnie on w pewien sposób zwrócił uwagę czerwonowłosej.


	2. Chapter 2

Hej! No to chyba mamy kolejny rozdział. Mam dzisiaj wenę, więc chyba zaraz napiszę ostatni.

W poprzedniej części wkradł się błąd, którego nie mogę już edytować. Napisałam, że Grell jest starsza od Erica a miało być odwrotnie.

Zapraszam~

I tak było codziennie. William Spears, bo tak miał na imię mężczyzna (czego Grell dowiedziała się patrząc mu kiedyś w notatki przez ramię) zamawiał czarną kawę i od czasu do czasu ciasto orzechowe. Przychodził codziennie o godzinie 7:55, zostawiał parasol w stojaku, pił kawę czytając gazetę i wychodząc o 8:27 z wyjątkiem dnia 16 września kiedy to spóźnił się o dwie minuty.

 _Dzyń_ \- Tego dnia dzwoneczek zadzwonił jak zwykle, równo o 7:55. Grell miała już przygotowaną kawę, wiedziała, że ją zamówi, w końcu zawsze to robił. O 7:57 była już przy jego stoliku z gorącym napojem a on jak co dnia nie zwracał nad nią żadnej uwagi będąc zajętym numerem _"The Times"_.

Czyli było dokładnie jak zwykle, nie zmieniało się nic, choć Sutcliff musiała przyznać, że...zaczęła się do niego przywiązywać. Był dla niej swoistym elementem życia, choć tak naprawdę nie zamieniła z nim żadnego słowa prócz _"Co podać? "Proszę" "Miłego dnia~"._ To wystarczyło by się w nim zauroczyła...

-"Królewno, halo? Słuchasz mnie. Od pięciu minut mówię ci żebyś poszła sprzątnąć stolik 4! Słuchasz mnie?" -Eric pstryknął jej przed nosem palcami kręcąc głową zrezygnowany. "Bo pojadę ci po premii, obiecuję." Zawsze tak mówił a nigdy tego nie robił, cały on.

"Co? A, tak, już~" -uśmiechnęła się Sutcliff śmiesznie zezując na jego palec. Złapała się na tym, że znowu wgapiała się w przystojnego bruneta przy stoliku numer 5, tym co zawsze, przy oknie. Wzięła więc ściereczkę i zabrała się za wycieranie stolika nucąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodię. Fakt, że brunet odszedł od stołu zauważyła dopiero po chwili, gdy był już przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

"Do widzenia." Rzucił wychodząc na zimne powietrze jesiennego Londynu opatulając się szczelniej czarnym prochowcem i rozkładając parasol w tym samym kolorze. Grell pomyślała, że ktoś tak gustowny i dobrze ubrany jest pewnie jakimś biznesmenem albo inną szychą... Był taki...charyzmatyczny.

Czerwonowłosa poprawiła falbaniasty fartuszek i zabrała się za sprzątanie stolika po gościu, ale jej uwagę zwrócił czerwony materiał leżący na krześle. "Hmm?"-podniosła go do ręki sprawdzając co to. Szal. Piękny, długi, kaszmirowy szal. Wybiegła szybko na próg szukając wzrokiem Williama, ale w tłumie ludzi śpieszących się do pracy był on niemożliwy do odnalezienia. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna stała tam jeszcze przez chwilę stojąc tak na chłodnym powietrzu i licząc, że mężczyzna wróci po swoją zgubę.

Najwyraźniej jednak o niej zapomniał, gdyż się po nią nie cofnął. Weszła z powrotem do środka przykładając miękki materiał do twarzy i wdychając jego zapach. Pachniał _nim_ , cudowny zapach doskonałych, męskich perfum z wyższej półki. Zaciągnęła się jeszcze raz jego zapachem odkładając go na półkę pod ladą by poczekał na swojego właściciela by ten po niego wrócił.

Ale nie wrócił. Nie wrócił ani tego dnia, ani następnego, ani tydzień później. Grell zastanawiała się co się z nim dzieje, gdzie jest, dlaczego zniknął...Tak...zupełnie bez słowa? Nic o nim nie wiedziała, znała tylko jego nazwisko... Mimo wszystko czuła się tak, jakby straciła część swojego życia. Widywała go codziennie od ponad trzech miesięcy. Ale mimo wszystko czekała aż pojawi się znowu.

Czekała aż stanie w drzwiach kawiarenki Erica w swoim czarnym prochowcu, z czarną aktówką i parasolem i nienagannie ułożoną fryzurą bez odstających włosów czy źle ułożonych pasm.

Czekała aż usiądzie na swoim miejscu przy oknie o godzinie 7:55 i wyciągnie gazetę i notes w, którym skrupulatnie notował coś swoim idealnym pismem.

Czekała aż zamówi czarną kawę bez mleka i cukru i kawałek ciasta orzechowego do tego, aż zagłębi się w swoim świecie nie zwracając uwagi na Londyn, kawiarenkę i Grell.

Ale ta chwila nie nadeszła do końca jesieni, która zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej smutna i ponura niż zwykle. Zima była jakby bledsza i smutniejsza, bez wyrazu i jakiejkolwiek radości. Wiosna była jakby mniej kolorowa, kwiaty były bledsze i mniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Lato nie dało żadnego ukojenia w wirze pracy, której w ciepłe dni zawsze było więcej niż zimą. Grell po prostu nie potrafiła, a może i nie chciała, zapomnieć o przystojnym mężczyźnie z kawiarenki...


	3. Chapter 3

I jak mówiłam, to nie będzie długi fick. Ten rozdział dedykuję mojemu wspaniałemu przyjacielowi, który wciąż daje mi siły do pisania i wpiera dobrym słowem. Dzięki, Misieg!

I tak minął równo rok od kiedy William po raz pierwszy zawitał w kawiarni. Grell straciła już nadzieję, że wróci, pogodziła się z tym, że więcej go nie zobaczy. Jedyną pamiątką, jedynym śladem jaki miała był czerwony szal z kaszmiru, który nosiła w chłodniejsze dni.

"Siostra, jeszcze miesiąc, może dwa i możemy zacząć rozglądać się za nowym mieszkaniem! No i nową pracą."- Zaśmiał się wesoło Ronald patrząc na stojący na stole wielki stół z napiwkami."Udało się nam odkuć, tak, jak mówiłaś! -Dorzucił tam kilka drobnych wyciągniętych z kieszeni.

"Mówiłam ci, Ronnie. Trzeba było tylko trochę sa-mo-za-pa-rcia!~" -uśmiechnęła się wiążąc włosy w wysoki kucyk zostawiając grzywkę. "Jeszcze trochę i staniemy na nogi. Mama byłaby z nas dumna, braciszku." Puściła mu oczko uśmiechając się uroczo jak to miała w zwyczaju. Była taka optymistyczna, tak radośnie nastawiona do życia... "Znajdziemy lepszą fuchę."

"Nie wiedziałem, że zamierzacie rzucić tę robotę." -Mruknął Eric wchodząc na zaplecze i odwieszając płaszcz na kołek. "Aż tak źle wam płacę czy jak?" -zapytał lekko naburmuszony i obrażony. Miał do tego prawo, myślał, że lepiej dba o swoich pracowników.

"N-nie, Eric...To nie tak. Po prostu... chcemy spróbować dostać się na studia. Ronnie zawsze chciał iść na ekonomię, ja spróbuję sił w teatrze." -odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa nawet na niego nie patrząc, była zmieszana i czuła się głupio. Eric przyjął ich do pracy, choć byli zupełnie niedoświadczeni w tym zawodzie.

"Nie ważne, pogadamy o tym później" -blondyn machnął lekceważąco dłonią -"Czyścisz ekspres Ron, a ty Grell łap za mopa i umyj kuchnię. Ja ogarnę salę."-Uśmiechnął się do nich zawiązując fartuch w pasie. Może i był szefem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w pełnieniu zwykłych obowiązków pracownika.

"Ok, szefie!" -odpowiedzieli równo z uśmiechem mu salutując i biorąc się każdy za swoją pracę. Byli sumiennymi pracownikami, starali się jak mogli. Gdyby nie ta praca to nie mieli by szans sobie poradzić samemu, młodzi, niedoświadczeni, bez grosza przy duszy. A mimo to się udało.

"Siostra" -zagaił Ron wchodząc do kuchni i rzucając w rudą ścierą przed którą ta natychmiast się uchyliła mordując go wzrokiem. "Mam wrażenie, że Eryś na ciebie leci." -zaśmiał się biorąc jabłko ze stołu i siadając na blacie chrupiąc je ze smakiem.

"OSZALAŁEŚ?" -zapytała dziewczyna waląc go po łbie tą samą ścierką, którą próbował ją trafić. "My przecież prawie wcale nie gadamy, nie mówiąc już o randkach czy coś... Właściwie to jest całkiem niezły..." -zaśmiała się do siebie siadając obok brata. Dzisiaj nie było ruchu, mogła sobie pozwolić na obijanie się.

"Myślisz jeszcze czasem o tym facecie? No wiesz, tym brunecie. " -dał jej małego kuksańca w bok badając jej reakcję. Dobrze wiedział, że ten temat jest nieco drażliwy, ale nie lubił patrzeć jak jego kochana, starsza siostra się męczy. Właściwie to nie rozumiał jej zauroczenia, ale to jej życie, nie miał prawa się wtrącać.

"Daj spokój, już dawno nie~" -zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo, jak zawsze gdy próbowała kłamać. Myślała o nim każdego dnia, choć wiedziała, że on nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, ba, może nawet nie wie o jej istnieniu? Wiedziała, że już go pewnie nie zobaczy. A może on miał żonę? Może codziennie ktoś czekał na niego w domu? Ta myśl tak strasznie bolała...

"To dobrze, mała, nie ma co sobie głowy zawracać." -Zeskoczył ze stołu czochrając jej grzywkę za co ponownie dostał ścierą w łeb. Ze śmiechem dokończył jabłko i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie bułeczek z piekarni zupełnie nie zauważając, że siostra kłamała.

"Jasne, Ronnie, masz rację. Może i powinnam umówić się z Ericiem?" -Zachichotała cicho myśląc o przełożonym i o sobie jako o parze. Wprawdzie średnio to widziała, ale chyba lepsze to niż nic. Nie mogła przecież całe życie być starą panną! I myśleć o księciu z bajki, który nigdy nie powróci...

Również zeszła ze stołu odwieszając ścierkę na haczyk. "Pusto dzisiaj, można spokojnie porobić słodkie nic.~" -Przeciągnęła się jak kot strzelając wszystkimi możliwymi stawami. "Co tam masz dobrego?" Zapytała słodko stojąc za plecami Rona i patrząc mu przez ramię co przywieźli dziś z piekarni. Miała straszną ochotę na bułkę z czekoladą albo na rogala z dżemem.

"Ej, ruda paskudo! To nie dla ciebie, zostaw!" -Zaśmiał się przesuwając tacę ze słodyczami poza zasięg jej rąk."Bo zgrubniesz!" -puścił jej oczko zza szkieł czarnych kujonek. Doskonale wiedział, że Sutcliff jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie wagi, jak każda kobieta.

"Nie mówi się zgrubniesz, tylko przytyjesz ty językowy ignorancie..." -mruknęła kręcąc głową udając poirytowanie i z zaskoczenia podebrała mu jedną z bułek z czekoladą. "Ha! Kto nie uważa ten traci!" -Podrzuciła ją z nonszalancją i zabrała się za pałaszowanie jej zamiast śniadania, którego nie zdążyła dzisiaj zjeść.

 _Dzyń_ -Zadzwonił dzwoneczek przy drzwiach oświadczający przybycie nowego gościa do pustej jeszcze sali. W drzwiach stał wysoki brunet w okularach w czarnym prochowcu, z czarną aktówką pod pachą...


	4. Chapter 4

No to mamy ostatni rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Zapraszam~

"Spadaj, babo!" -Zaśmiał się Ron kładąc słodycze na półce, do której drobna dziewczyna nie miała szans dosięgnąć. "Ale jak skoczysz mi po colę to się zastanowię czy dać ci jeszcze jedną. " -wytknął język opierając się plecami o szafkę i krzyżując ręce torsie.

"Mówiłam już jak bardzo cię nie znoszę?" -Zapytała Grell z nutą sarkazmu w głosie podchodząc do kołka na płaszcze i zabierając swoje nakrycie i szalik z czerwonego kaszmiru... Nosiła go cały czas, to kwestia przyzwyczajenia, może i tęsknoty?

"Powtarzasz mi to co dzień, siostrzyczko. Ale weź mi bez cukru, bo będę gruby jak ty i..." -nie dokończył zdania, bo ruda rzuciła go ścierką trafiając prosto w jego twarz złośliwie się przy tym uśmiechając. "Okay, mała, 1:0 dla ciebie..."

"Czy jego wysokość Ronald Knox ma jeszcze jakieś zamówienia oprócz coli?" -Zapytała stojąc już w progu oddzielającym zaplecze od baru. "Uprzedzam tylko, że jestem spłukana, nie mam więcej niż 5 funtów w kieszeni."

Eric zmywał podłogę już trzeci tydzień z rzędu zastanawiając się jak zaprosić Grell na randkę. Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna bardzo mu się podobała a on jak nigdy tracił przy niej cały rezon i nie umiał zaprosić jej do kina czy na kolację! Idiota... Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi patrząc kto przyszedł. Odstawił mop na bok wycierając dłonie w fartuch.

"Dzień dobry..." -odezwał się William rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu kelnerki, która obsługiwała go tu rok temu. Czyżby przestała tu pracować? Czyżby cały jego trud poszedł na marne? A niech to szlag... "Przepraszam pana, kiedyś pracowała tu dziewczyna...miała takie długie, czerwone włosy..." -był lekko zakłopotany, doprawdy, nie umiał rozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

Poszukiwana przez niego dziewczyna właśnie wyszła z zaplecza z uśmiechem. "Eryś, słoneczko ty moje, zaraz wrócę, idę po co..." -Nie skończyła zdania patrząc kto stoi przy blacie baru i natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem przypominającym kolor jej włosów. Wrócił! Był tu, stał przed nią, po prostu wrócił!

"No cóż...jak widać." -uśmiechnął się Eric biorąc się dalej za mycie podłogi. Jego szanse poderwania Sutcliff właśnie zmalały do zera, wrócił mężczyzna, o którym Grell mówiła częściej niż o czymkolwiek innym. Poczuł się taki... przegrany.

"Dzień dobry..." -uśmiechnął się brunet czując ulgę jak mało kiedy. Więc wciąż tu pracowała, wciąż tu była! A co, jeśli jest zajęta? A co jeśli ten blondyn to jej facet? Nie ważne, nie dowie się jeśli nie spróbuje. Najwyżej dostanie kosza i zakaz wstępu do kawiarenki... "Ma pani piękny szalik, miałem kiedyś podobny..." -uśmiechnął się chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę, cokolwiek. Naprawdę był ażtakim sztywniakiem by zaczynać rozmowę o szaliku?

"Właściwie to...ten jest pański. Zostawił pan go u nas, potem już pan po niego nie przyszedł i tak jakoś wyszło, że..." -Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej próbując się z niego wyplątać by mu go oddać, ale palce za bardzo jej się trzęsły. Czy to sen?

"Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Mam drugi." -Zastrzegł pd razu wskazując na swoją szyję owiniętą identycznym szalem, ale w kolorze ciemnego granatu w nieco jaśniejszą, szkocką kratę. "Proszę, niech go pani zatrzyma." -Usiadł na wysokim krześle przy barze patrząc na nią jak w obrazek. Ciekawe ile była od niego młodsza? On dobiegał trzydziestki, ona mogła mieć góra dwadzieścia cztery...

"Dziękuję..." -Spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła, że oboje mają oczy w kolorze kwasowej zieleni z tym, że jego były bardzo chłodne. Tyle razy przetwarzała tę scenę w myślach a teraz nie miała pojęcia co ma mu powiedzieć, jak zacząć temat! Ugh, idiotka.

"Właściwie to... coś dla pani mam." -Brunet wyciągnął z aktówki notes, który Grell tak dobrze pamiętała... Często w nim coś notował, wydawał się być z nim nierozłączny. "Proszę." -Podał jej go w jej drobne rączki czując jakie są ciepłe, delikatne. Zupełnie jakby nie pracowała myjąc naczynia czy podłogi w kawiarni.

"Co to?~ "-Zapytała biorąc czarny notes zaciekawiona do rąk i otwierając go na pierwszej stronie widząc jego zgrabne, pochyłe i chude pismo. Idealne, tak, jak on sam. Więc to tak pilnie notował kiedy tu siedział? I najważniejsze, o czym tak pisał.

"To książka, madame. Jest o wykładowcy z uniwersytetu, który przychodził do kawiarni gdzie poznał śliczną kelnerkę, ale nie miał odwagi do niej zagadać dlatego napisał książkę." -Zdjął szal i płaszcz czując, że zaczyna się tu robić coraz cieplej. "Przepraszam, że zniknąłem bez słowa. Byłem tu gościnnie, z dnia na dzień mnie odwołali..." -powiedział jakby przepraszająco.

Natomiast dziewczyna szybko kartkowała dziennik nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie dostała tak pięknego prezentu, w dodatku zrobionego własnoręcznie! To było jak bajka, jak sen, z którego nie chciała się budzić. Tak piękne, że niemożliwe by było prawdziwe.

"Ale...nie ma ostatniego rozdziału..." -powiedziała patrząc na puste strony z tyłu i na zdanie przerwane zupełnie jakby w pół słowa tak, jakby autor się spieszył i nie dokończył lub jakby zapomniał co chce pisać dalej.

"I właśnie w tym jest haczyk, madame." -zaśmiał się mężczyzna czując, że zaczyna się rozluźniać. Poprawił prostokątne oprawki okularów zsuwające się mu na dół mostka nosa. "Czy zechciałaby pani napisać ten rozdział ze mną?"


End file.
